batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Azrael (Michael Lane)
History 'Origin' Michael Washington Lane, currently Azrael had a troubled life. He gained a football scholarship to Gotham University as a linebacker, but lost it his sophomore year after beating his coach unconscious. He then joined a military unit and served for two tours in Iraq. When he came back to the states, he joined the Gotham City Police Department to provide for his wife and young son. His son was hit by a car and died at age three. His wife committed suicide within a year. Only six months after her death, Michael's two siblings (his last living relatives) were murdered by an apparent Satanic cult. This broke Michael's psyche, and he was dismissed from the GCPD. 'Batman R.I.P' Before his string of tragedies, Michael was selected for a joint Military/GCPD experiment that was designed to create someone who could take over for Batman should anything ever happen to him. Michael and two other police officers with military training were put through a series of experiments by scientist Doctor Hurt, which improved their strength and reflexes. The effects of the experiment combined with his personal tragedies made him go insane. Along with the "Bat-Cop" and "Bat-Bane", who also experienced adverse mental effects of Dr. Hurt's program, Lane, nicknamed "Bat-Devil," plagued Batman for a short while, haunting him for the inadvertent destruction of the three men's lives. He acted as an agent of Doctor Hurt during Batman R.I.P.. 'Battle for The Cowl' After the death of Batman during Final Crisis, Lane confessed his perceived involvement in Batman's death to Father Day, who was a member of the Order of Purity. Michael was then recruited by the order to be the next Azrael of their order. He was given the flaming Sword of Sin and the Suit of Sorrows, which had driven his predecessor, Abraham Arlington insane after just six weeks of wearing it. For his first act as Azrael, Michael had to defend himself against Talia al Ghul and her League of Assassins. Talia, who still had possession of the Sword of Sin's sister sword, the Sword of Salvation, wished to retrieve the Suit of Sorrows so that she might give it to her son Damian. Using the added strength of the suit, and his training as Batman's replacement, the new Azrael was able to defeat Talia and her assassins. Powers and Abilities 'Powers' *Unknown experiments that may or may not be due to Dr. Hurts experiments and his dedication to the secrets from the Order gives him increased strength, speed, and stamina. He also wields the flaming Sword of Sin and the Sword of Salvation. 'Abilities' *He has US Army, US Intelligence Community, and Law Enforcement training, plus unmatched martial arts skills from training for years. 'Weakness' *Unhealthy obsession of past experiences Equipment *Suit of Sorrows Weapons *Sword of Sins In Other Media ''Batman: Arkham'' Notes *Lane is the second person to become Azrael under the command of the Order of Purity, after Abraham Arlington, and the third to take up the mantel, after Jean-Paul Valley and Arlington. See also *Azrael (Michael Lane)/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Lane_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/michael-lane/29-25845/ Category:Allies